Life without Misery
by KingMetalheart1
Summary: "My life was miserable, it got to the point where I wanted to leave the place for good, So what happens to me one day? I end up in Equestria and accept the fact that I'm not leaving, so what do I have the princess of friendship do? I have her turn me into a pony. Hello my name is Carter now known as Brisk Bronco follow me on my path to a Life without Misery."Rated M for later chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Life without Misery**

 **By: KingMetalheart**

 **Chapter 1 Welcome To Equestria**

A/N: **Hello everypony my Name is King Metalheart and I come to with my very first story, this is only the first chapter the others are in progress please encourage me to write more by commenting and criticism is wanted; if you have any questions I will answer them in my next chapter other wise enjoy!**

I'm walking home from work because of my stupid girlfriend taking the car away from me when we broke up. My red hair hung down to my shoulders and I had my hands in my work jacket, also did I mention my name? No, I didn't its Carter I'm not saying my last name it's too stupid.

As I was saying I got home and took a seat in my chair as I look at my table which was filled with bills as I yell, "This world is a piece of shit I'm tired of the fucking government screwing me over on my disability check I only get so much people!" I sit in my chair for a few more hours and say, "Well let's check up on the fandom shall we, like I got anything else to do."

I get up out of the chair and head for my computer and see Vinyl pop up on the screen then it switches over to Fluttershy, I smile and say, "man would it be a dream to actually live in Equestria I wouldn't have to put up with my bull shit social security." As I look through sites like Equestria Daily, Ponyville Live and other Brony Fandom sites something happens, I'm in my chair one minute the next I'm in this spinning vortex as look around and blacked out all so suddenly.

I wake up to light in my eyes, as I cover my eyes and say, "Why the fuck is it so bright?" After a few minutes of my eyes adjusting to the brightness I see I'm in an open area and see a small town in the distance as I try to get up but instantly fall on my ass, I say, "Great...just what I needed." I sit there for some time and then try to get up again but this time I grab a nearby tree branch and hold on to it but reluctantly, it snaps off and I fall on my face into the dirt.

I smirk and sarcastically say, "Well that was a headache I just really wanted!" I get to my knees this time and use the branch to prop me up and use it as a walking stick as I head towards the small town. I get there and look around seeing ponies walking everywhere as I say, "Whoa either I'm tripping or I'm dreaming."

I decide to walk into the town but as soon as a pony saw me she screamed and ran, this was followed by the others running into buildings and houses. As the streets went empty I say, "Wow...what a welcome party." As I continue to walk and reach where I wanted to go-to Princess Twilight's castle-I knock and hear a voice say, "Hold on, I'll be there in a sec!" not long after, Spike opened the door and looked up at me and screamed, "Ahhh, it's a monster!" and then he slams the door into my face knocking me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Without Misery

Chapter 2 Meeting The Princess of Friendship

TurnupGrain43;Yeah that is pretty much how it went also his name is Carter anywho; There is more to the story that meets the eye also enjoy the chapter and congrats on being my first reviewer you help build my spirits.

A/N:Hey there everypony it's Kingmetalheart here with the next chapter I must say thanks to all my commenters I appreciate you all greatly anyways, I will update on a monthly basis or as much as I can don't forget to review and help me write this story fully other than that,Enjoy!

I wake up later and rub my head and say, "Ouch..that bastard hit me hard, now where am I?" I look around and see books on shelves and i'm on a couch as I sit up I see a purple pony in front of me reading so I say, "Hey...who are you?"

Twilight jumps at my voice as she says,"I didn't know you could talk?" As she turns around, my eyes go wide at knowing who she was, but I had to play dumb as I say, "Uh yeah, it's kinda obvious for being a human." She looks at me and cocks an eyebrow and says, "What's a human?"

I decide to tell her what a human is and where I came from and ask, "How in the hay did I end up in this world of yours? I was minding my own business and then I was out in a field a few miles outside your town not being able to move and getting a door slammed into my face." She sighs and says, "I'm really sorry about that, Spike just got scared we are not used to having your type here in Equestria." I smile at her acceptance and ask,"now could you tell me how I got here?"

Twilight started to back away a little and says, "W-well it could've been a recent spell I was working on the other night, I d-didn't know it would open an interdimensional portal to another world."

I sigh and say, "Look I don't care if it was an experiment, all I want to know is how do you expect me to live here I'm not exactly your type either I don't eat grass or hay I eat meat." She gasps and says, "Y-you eat other animals that's j-just wrong!"I go pale and realize what I just said and say, "Whoa, whoa, sorry…I didn't mean to scare you but it's true; sadly, but we do not eat ponies. it's wrong in our world."

Twilight sighs in relief and says, "Look, I can see if I can find a spell that will send you back, it might take me a while so why don't you go introduce yourself to the ponies of Ponyville." I facepalm and say, "First, I need to know your name, Second, I don't think that will be possible with the way I am; I mean like you said my type isn't around here." She does the same just with her hoof and says, "Oh that's right, My name is Twilight Sparkle and you are right the ponies would be too frightened to listen to you so let's see…" she thinks for a moment and yells, "Spike! I need the Transfiguration Book of Spells. "He peeks around the corner and is shaking and says, "Is the m-monster gonna eat me!?"

I get down to his height and say, "Hey, Spike, don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you." He is skeptical but he comes forward and shakes my hand skittishly and smiles nervously as he says, "N-nice to m-meet you, uh…" I also remember and say, "Oh my name is Carter by the way sorry, this has been a lot to take in since I got here." He finally smiles and says, "Yeah, sorry for hitting in the face with the door bro." I smile as Twilight grabs the book that she was looking for. As she reads through the book she smiles brightly and says, "Here we are, It says this will make the animal or any person into a pony but the effects are permanent and can't be reversed once casted and...it looks really painful. Are you sure you want to go through with this Carter?" I smile and say, "Why not, My life back on Earth sucked so what do I have to lose it's not like I will have something wrong with me that could cause me to put the ponies of this world in danger."

A/N:that's the end of the second chapter I hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to review and remember "Keep Calm And Brony On" my readers peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Life Without Misery

Chapter 3 Meeting the Element of Laughter

A/N: Hey everypony! It's been awhile hasn't it, sorry for not updating sooner life issues occurred well I introduce to you the next chapter don't forget to follow and favorite otherwise

Enjoy!

Twilight Smiles and says, "Okay, are you ready to do this, Carter?" I nod, she reads the spell and flares her horn to its purple aura and blasts me with the magic spell, it wasn't long before I felt my body changing and man was it painful, I was on the ground crying in pain, until I blacked out once again...

I opened my eyes and again it was really bright, but as my vision cleared, I find out it was Celestia's sun in my eyes as I say, "Did it work, Twilight?" I roll over and see that I'm laying in bed and Twilight is sleeping next to me, I scream and fall out of bed waking Twilight, she looks at me concerned and says, "Are you okay, Carter?" as I say, "Of course I'm not okay i'm in the same bed with you?!" she giggles and says, "Silly, I put you here after the transformation was complete, you were out cold so I decided that you wouldn't mind me sleeping next to you just in case something happened to you and you should look at yourself you look actually handsome."

I blush and go over to a mirror and look into it and see I was a pegasus and my mane was a darkish red and it hung down to my shin on the back side, I looked good,only if it weren't for the feeling of being naked I'd say it's cool but I blush even harder and say, "I'm naked, this feels really weird." Twilight just snickers and says,"You will get used to it Carter or what should your name be now that your a pony?" I look at her and say,"Yeah i'm gonna need a to change my name,now what should I be called?"

I ponder this for a good hour and a half and finally say, "How about Brisk Bronco?"Twilight smiles and says, "That's a great name for you Carter...I mean Brisk." I head for the door and say, "Alright I'm gonna go meet the ponies in town." she smiles and says, "Okay just remember don't walk around on two hoofs use all four of them."

I head out of Twilights castle and into Ponyville to the first place I could think of to start Sugarcube Corner, when I enter I'm greeted by a pink pony tackling me to the ground as she says, "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie I don't think we met; that means I get to throw a Welcome to Ponyville party for you yay!"as she darts off like a bullet.

As I pick myself off the floor I say, "Whoa! she's a hyper one but I should've expected that." I'm then tapped on the shoulder and turn around to be greeted by Mrs.Cake the sweetest pony in ponyville as she says, "Hello and welcome to Sugarcube Corner my name is Mrs.Cake and what might be yours young stallion?" I smile and say, "My name is Brisk Bronco it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Cake;also I would like one of your Milkshakes please."she smiles and heads off and brings back the milkshake as she says, "Since you're new in ponyville this is on the house,complimentary of me and Mr.Cake." I nod and say, "Thank you."as she sets it down and I enjoy the sweet taste of the milkshake...

I exit Sugarcube Corner and walk around some more until I'm again tackled to the ground by Pinkie Pie as she says, "Hey it's you again would you like to have a tour around Ponyville, Do you!"

I chuckle at the fact that she is such a cute looking mare, but quite the hyper one as well as I say, "I guess Pinkie Pie if you want to." she smiles and says, "Great! Follow me!" As she leads me around Ponyville and says, "Over there is my place Sugarcube Corner and this is my friend Rarities shop Carousel Boutique!"

I look over the place, it was purple with diamond design on it and a pink striped design roof, as I make a mental note to visit this place for clothes; As she then takes me and points down the road to a red barn and says,"that's Sweet Apple Acres where my Friend Applejack and her big brother Big Mac and her little sister Applebloom live and work for Granny Smith since their parents are off somewhere." She then takes me to the outskirts and points out a house with many bird houses and animals everywhere and says, "That's my friend Fluttershys house she loves animals and she is really shy but she will warm up to you!" She then takes me to a field and points to a cloud in the sky that looks like a house as she says, "That's Rainbow Dash's house she is my best friend!" it's starting to get dark as she takes me to the last place that I've already been too; Twilight Sparkle's Castle as she says, "This is the Princess of Friendship castle or my friend Twilight Sparkle have you met her?"

I nod and say, "Yes I have and thank you for the grand tour Pinkie Pie I really do, I will stop by some time while i'm trying to settle down here you have a nice night." she smiles widely and bounds off. As I enter the castle doors.

Twilight was sitting in her library and she smiles and says, "How was your day in Ponyville? Carter...I mean Brisk Bronco."

I smile and say, "It was great! I met your friend Pinkie Pie she is... I can't describe it, like different?" Twilight chuckles and says, "Yeah you will get used to them, but I bet you are tired so I will show you to your room." she leads me down a few corridors; To be honest I don't even understand how she knows where to go but we finally get to a room that was kinda familiar as I say, "Isn't this your room?" she nods and says, "I decided to let you stay in my room since your a special guest." I blush and say, "Thanks Twilight you didn't r-really have to give me your bedroom to sleep in." She comes up to my ear and whispers, "It's the least I can do for a friend." she then walks out and winks at me; closing the door behind her.

I untense and go over to her bed, it was covered by a purple silk sheet, under it was a purple feather pillow and another blanket. I get under the covers and lay there in the silence of the room for several hours before I gradually fall asleep.

A/N:Another amazing chapter keep checking in and I might have more chapters to you soon just remember Keep Calm and Brony On! Kingmetalheart1 out!


End file.
